Many devices are known for facilitating exercises for therapy, conditioning or physical training. Other than variable resistance training equipment, these devices have not usually offered much adjustability to allow for exercises at different degrees of difficulty. Also, many of these devices have been dedicated to very specific exercises and therefore do not justify a significant investment of space and financial resources for such a narrow purpose.
One such device is an inflatable exercise ball. Generally, the exercise ball is from about fifty-five (55) centimeters to about seventy-five (75) centimeters in diameters and is inflatable with an air pump. Exercises appropriate with an exercise ball are generally limited to abdominal exercises. Moreover, the size of the exercise ball is largely unwieldy making home or gym storage cumbersome.
Another such device is an inflatable exercise half-ball. The exercise half-ball generally has a substantially flat surface for resting on a flat surface (e.g., a floor surface) and a concave surface principally for abdominal exercises Like the exercise ball, the exercise half-ball is from about fifty-five (55) centimeters to about seventy-five (75) centimeters in diameters and is inflatable with an air pump. Exercises appropriate with an exercise ball are generally limited to abdominal exercises. Moreover, the size of the exercise half-ball can be unwieldy.
Consequently, a multi-purpose exercise training tool which is compact and can be used for a variety of different exercises is needed.